1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle crank lever organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved arcuate bicycle crank lever apparatus wherein the same utilizes semi-circular crank levers arranged in mirror image relationship diametrically aligned relative to a central crank pin to enhance ease of rotation and application of force to the central crank pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various crank pin apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to translate rotary motion utilizing mechanical advantage of an extended lever relative to a central crank pin. Typically, the crank pin levers have been of a linear configuration, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,748 to Duffy for example, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,753 to Nagano.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,241 to Fredricksson sets forth an adjustable crank pin assembly wherein the relatively "L" shaped crank levers are provided, wherein each one of the levers is adjustably mounted relative to a single pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,648 to Seul sets forth a bicycle upholstery propulsion means utilizing lever means pivotally mounted relative to a rear sprocket, whereupon reciprocation of the lever relative a rear sprocket translates such power to a drive sprocket as a novel compulsion means for a bicycle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved arcuate bicycle crank lever apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.